2014.03.04 - Chinese Food - For Three
It'd been a fairly cold day, with much snow. Snow piled upon snow. And while New York managed to chug along just fine, Westchester was a biiiiig pile of snow. Fortunately, at least, Doug could borrow a 'ride' to the station, at least, so that he could stretch his legs. Taking advantage of being outside the mansion for once, the young mutant makes arrangements to meet Clarice Ferguson, that he could supply her with her repaired tablet cord... and a few other things. Now hanging around in the indoor lobby of the Red Lotus restaurant in Chinatown, Doug glances at the screens, idly reading off the script. A sutra of Confucius's sayings... "Never play leap frog with a unicorn." The voice comes from behind Doug, after the doors swish open with a blast of frigid air, followed by a stomping of feet and a figure drawing towards the blonde. For this particular cold afternoon, a green hooded cloak is pulled tightly around her figure. Beneath can be found layers of clothing, worn and obviously a bit second hand, but warm at the very least. And a pair of fur lined boots. Green gloved fingers idly pull back her hood, as streams of long, magenta hair tumble out afterwards, leaving Clarice to cast a quizzical expression at Doug. "Good advice, if I knew what leap frog was." Offers Blink, as she grins to Doug. Her eyes - the wide, luminous pools of green - turn to gaze about the restaurant, as she edges just a bit closer to Doug, her voice low and quiet. "This is... fancy." The best word she could describe. "It's a joke, apparently. Mostly because a man who plays leap frog with an unicorn gets horny..." Doug hadn't realized that Clarice -could- read the Chinese script. "I think they got the screen from Pier 1 or something. Hi, Clarice. No problems getting here?" Removing the woolen cap now that Clarice had arrived, Doug shook out wild shocks of blond hair and grins, blue eyes shifting towards the restaurant. "It's not -that- fancy... though it's one of the nicer ones, I'll admit. Chinese food's usually pretty cheap, but the better restaurants are more for banquets, and this is... well, one of them. C'mon, let's get a table." A short time later, having pulled out a chair for Clarice, and then removed his winter coat and gloves, and tucked them over his chair, Doug slides in, flipping over the tea cups so that the waiter could serve tea, and then asks for the chinese menu. ("Because it's got more variety than what they show Americans," he'd commented.) As he waits, Doug pulls out the cord, and an usb drive. "Here, those are for you." It wasn't the Chinese script - but the small bit of paper placed beneath it, that Clarice points to. "I suppose that would explain why it's attached instead of part of that strange writing." A bright, chipper grin is offered to Doug afterwards, the grin turning into a full on laugh at his words. "Can't have that." She states with a twinkle to her eyes. A few minutes later, and the elf is happily settling into the chair, offering a quizzical look to Doug's actions, but not saying anything. Perhaps its some form of ritual needed in this place. Her cloak and gloves are tossed into the seat next to her, followed by the small pack on her back. As Doug offers the cord - and a strange device that the Elf isn't sure what is, her hands tentatively collecting the usb drive, to eye it with a critical. 'I should know what this is, but I don't' glance over, Clarice's voice still holds that happy tone. "Thanks!" As she stuffs them into the pack, pulling out Doug's cord to hand it over to him. "I really appreciate you letting me borrow this, and you fixing my cord! It's been a true life saver." The Chinese menu is taken with a 'thank you', the item is placed up and over her face, to disguise her expression of 'what the heck does this mean', and 'whats that?' as well as 'thems spendy stuff!' It doesn't disguise the stiffening of her shoulders, how her back goes straight, and her fingers clasp a bit tighter than she should over the plastic. With a deep breath, Clarice lowers the menu down, and turns her eyes onto Doug with an expression of bemused. "Sooooo what're you having?" Whoops. "Um, could you get the English menu too?" Doug asks the waiter as the tea is poured and placed before the pair. As the waiter departs, Doug claims and tucks away his cord, pausing to flash a smile at the elven girl. "Probably the beef chow fun. They're awesome." Canting his head at Clarice, as the waiter returns with the English menu, Doug motions towards the usb drive. "I've got you more things to read. Holmes, Potter, Prydain, Narnia, Three Kingdoms, lots others. Think you'll be good for a while?" "More books to read!?" Offers Clarice's chipper tone, as she eyes the device, then turns her gaze onto Doug. "Oh yes! Thanks. I can't wait to get started." It isn't like Clarice has much to do during the day - steal a bit of food when she's hungry, find a place to stay the night (or settle for a shelter), other than that..? Well, Clarice reads - and explores the world. The entire world is at her fingertips. The English menu is given a good once over, now that she can (at the very least) understand what she's getting. Her mouth purses into a line, as the elf studiously exams each and every article. This takes a great deal of time. And Doug..? He'll get a lot of questions tossed his way. Such as - "So the ones with the little green banana are spicy items?" and "Chow means more than just 'food'?" As well as, "Peking. Does that mean eat if you're really starved? It doesn't mean like hen-pecked.." And so on. Until the elf closes the menu, runs a hand through her hair, and offers Doug an expression of. "Well, I'm in your hands Mister Ramsey. What should a newcomer to Chinese food eat?" That Clarice would be into reading wasn't that much of a surprise - most people who read Harry Potter got into it. So picking out a variety of different fantasy, science fiction, and other popular culture books was worth a shot. And it wasn't as though it were a difficult task - just copy and paste whatever. But leaving things in Doug's hands for what to order? It was a good thing that Kitty's influence over Doug was a lot more prevalent than he'd care to admit, otherwise he well might have been tempted to suggest something more mischievious. But having already patiently explained a variety of different food types including that, yes, the little green bananas ('they're chile peppers, by the way') meant that things were spicy, and that more bananas meant more spicy, and that chow meant noodles in Chinese, at least on a restaurant menu. But picking something for someone who's never had it? Trickier. Still, considering the weather... "Chicken noodle soup?" Which wasn't what you'd think of when it came to chinese cuisine - they were basically broth, vegetables, slices of chicken cooked in the broth, and really long chinese noodles you had to eat with chopsticks and drink. It wouldn't be too out of line with a palate that hadn't experienced it before... With eager enthusiasm and intent, the lavender Elf turns her luminous gaze onto Doug and waits. Perhaps watching the wheels turn in Doug's head. As he explains her questions, Clarice is, of course, simple with the 'ooh' and 'aaah' and 'uh-huh' or 'I see'. Simple words that express she's getting it. Sort of. Some of the items sound delightful. Things like chicken covered in honey! Or sweet and sour sauce. Both sour. But sweet! That could be interesting. Still, Clarice left it all in Doug's hands, and as he suggestions ...chicken noodle soup... she can't disguise the surprise that is etched on her features. One brow idly quirks upwards, and then furrows together as Clarice ponders that. Well, it isn't like she hasn't existed upon ramen noodles (easiest thing to purchase when she gets a few dollars or two). A fluttering of eyelashes as Clarice attempts to disguise her surprise, followed by a swallowing of her response, and a quick bob of her head - disguised enthusiasm to the idea. "If you think that's the best. I'm all for it!" Maybe it'll be a bit different than ramen noodle. Maybe. Hopefully. She trusts Doug. Waiting until the orders are made, Clarice settles into her chair a bit more, sipping at the cup of tea, before inquiring. "So what do you do besides being a private investigator, Doug? You mentioned something about a school, are you a student there, a teacher?" Clarice can't remember exactly what Doug had said before. Well the thing was, the noodle soups were considerably heartier. Large chunks of meats and vegetables, much more broth, much more noodles. Which is something that she'll find out for herself. But till then! Sipping his black tea, Doug flashes a grin. "I know, it sounds simple, but you'll appreciate it on cold days, like today." The question about his job has the young mutant considering the question briefly. "Yeah. Xavier's School for the Gifted. I went there and then came back as a teacher. Mostly in linguistics and computer science / information systems. It's not a bad life, but I just can't see myself teaching forever." Wrinkling his nose, Doug allows, "I want to see more of the world, to be honest." Yes - the elf will find out it isn't ramen! But - for now, she sits back in her chair, quietly listening to Doug as he goes on about wanting to see the world. "Funny." Comes Clarice's comment, her fingers idly turning the small China cup in her hand around a bit, as she gazes into the amber liquid within. "I think being a teacher sounds like an ideal thing to do." If she was y'know, educated enough to do so. Right now she'd just be a student herself...! Lifting her eyes up, Clarice ponders a moment, brows furrowing together towards the bridge of her nose, mouth twisting into a slight scowl. "So if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you like to go first?" She inquires, innocently enough, as the cup is lifted upwards and a sip taken. "And you mentioned the name of the school was.. Xavier's..?" The name sounds familiar, but Clarice isn't sure how, or why really. Brushing it off to just a jumble of memories and ridiculous things best left buried, Clarice lets out a soft sigh, waiting for Doug to answer. "Anywhere...?" Doug hadn't thought of that in quite some time. Well, there -was- Japan, but that was basically geek central. If it wasn't Hollywood with the pop culture references, it was Japan, what with its numerous gaming products, anime, manga, and odd assortments. "I guess Jap---... hmmm?" Pausing as he realizes Clarice had asked another question, Doug nods. "Xavier's, yes. Professor Charles Xavier. You've heard of him?" This question wasn't rhetorical, however, as Doug was watching her expression. About to respond to 'Japan' - when Doug answers her last question. Her features? Clarice's mouth twists down a bit, recollection dawning on her face, as well as complete confusion. The name, she knows. At least recognizes. Realizing Doug's intently gazing at her, Clarice has to offer that impish grin back at him. "Where I come from, that name is spoken with revered awe. I guess he died or something, which caused all kinds of trouble and brought about the world that I knew. Kind of a long story short." Clarice offers with a slight shrug of her shoulders upwards, then back down. "I really don't know the full story about it." She states with a truthful tone, again the slight raising of her shoulders upwards, and back down offer her feelings on the topic. "This world is like total paradise in comparison, you do realize." Intently, wide green eyes scan Doug's features a moment - about to say more...when the food finally arrives. The chopsticks are given a glance at, as a wry and ever so silly grin inches across Clarice's face. "What're these for?" The items are collected upwards. "They're like javelins, only.. not." A laugh, as the elf tucks the twin items back down under her plate, and instead collects up a spoon to eye the hearty meal with appraisal. A few sips later, and the elf is heartily eating away - she hasn't had a good meal in a couple days and this..? "Wow this is really good. Much better than ramen." She offers between mouthfuls. "Thanks." Which of course, means 'thank you for not getting her something horrendous and icky'. "And as a side note, Doug. Any time you want to go to Japan. If you can act as tour guide, I can take you and who ever else you want there. Within.. the Blink of an eye." And that..? That's spoken with again Clarice's impish laugh and grin. It took Dani a minute or two (okay perhaps more) to get here, but eventually, she does arrive. Her gaze roams the tables and booths, looking for her errant teammate, and when she spies the blond head, she'll raise her hand in a brief wave. Her gloves will be idly stashed into the pocket of her coat, as she drapes said garment over her arm. "Sorry I'm late." Begins the dark haired woman as she settles into a seat next to Doug, "That last errand took a little more time than I had anticipated." A smile is offered to Clarice, as Dani extends a hand, "Dani Moonstar." States the Cherokee, "Nice to meet you." While others might stare and oogle at the lavender elf, Dani has been around enough mutants not to let the pointed ears, or anything of that sort affect her judgement of people. Seated himself at a table, with coat unfolded behind him and Clarice opposite him nomming on noodle soup, Doug hesitates as the chopsticks holding up a portion of beef chow fun is halfway towards his mouth. Not quite sure what to say about the Professor, he instead focuses on the eating utensils. "No, see, you... you know what, just go ahead and use the spoon and fork, I'll explain the chopsticks later." Raising his eyebrow, Doug nods. "I'd love to go to Japan. Kitty talked about it before, but we hadn't the chance. And... well..." The arrival of Dani has Doug standing up briefly, politely pulling out a chair for the Cherokee so that she can join in. "Dani Moonstar. She was a classmate of mine at Xavier's... Dani, this is Clarice Ferguson. Met her the other day. I'm not quite sure where she hailed from, but apparently Professor X was revered there. And ..." An eyebrow arched at Clarice, Doug nods. "What happened there?" Mid-Bite, Clarice's eyes - the green luminous orbs that don't have a single pupil to them..? Yeah. They alight upon the lovely dark haired girl that is making a purpose filled stride towards Doug and Clarice's table. And the bite that was in Clarice's mouth is gulped down in a painful fashion, as she sucks in air swiftly. Thankfully, the bite goes down the correct pathway, but that still doesn't stop the elf from nearly bolting out of her chair. The chopsticks that were located under her table are now in her hand, and though the Elf is still /seated/, they're now located /under/ the table and if anyone notices a faint glow there, well. ... Surely it's just a trick of the lanterns. Her chair has scooted backwards about two inches, enough to let Clarice move if she needs to. Suspicion and doubt, stiff shoulders, body ready to spring at a moment's notice, a fighter's stance - Clarice remains ever so tight lipped - even as Dani sits down and offers her ever so friendly introduction. Both of her hands are at her sides, hidden under the table now, as a bit of soup dribbles down her chin, and the elf just lets it. Some things, Clarice just doesn't forget too easily. She has to remind herself, over and over again. This is not her world. The Elite are not the bad guys, but they're the good guys. And as strange as that seems, the elf STILL doesn't say anything, before the pink hue begins to fade away, and Clarice lets out a soft *tk* noise from her mouth, the sound a surprise to her. So completely stiff and ready to spring at Dani's throat. Right. Calm. Calm. The faint glow beneath the table begins to fade as Clarice gulps back her initial response to state. "The. Nice. Bad. Good. I really need a history book." And that, dear friends, is exactly all that she states at first, before Clarice lets out a rush of air and offers an apologetic. "Sorry. If you have like an hours time I can give you a fully history lesson of where I come from, but for now, I apologize with great sorrow for my reaction. Dani Moonstar, it is a pleasure to meet you. At least this you. As Doug said, my name is Clarice Ferguson." And with that.. well, Clarice rises upwards with a graceful motion, and extends her hand to Dani. NOT HER WORLD. Really, the elf just really has to figure that part out more. A nod will be given towards Doug for his introductions as well, before Dani's gaze shifts slightly upward. That stagnant death image is like a sore tooth that one has to continuously touch and poke, but now knowing it's not necessarily 'active' has allowed Dani to shift her focus away from it and back to Clarice. And while Dani may not know Clarice, or all the rigors she has witnessed in her young life, she can at least tell when the flight or fight response kicks in, and it is clearly kicking in now for the purple mutant. Her hand, which was extended, is now swiftly retracted as she holds both hands in the air. "Woah." She says simply, her tone that of someone who's talking to a spooked animal. "No one here is going to hurt you." Thankfully, whether from her words, or Clarice's own internal monologue, it seems the Elf calms herself down. And when she extends her hand to Dani, the Cherokee will dutifully take it for a brief shake. "Nice to meet you, Clarice. I'd like to hear the history you come from sometime. It seems we have quite a few people who have a varied history than what we all know as our own." That Clarice reacts as she does is rather surprising, but not terribly unusual where the X-Men are concerned. Hope's reaction, Nate's, and others? Clarice's body language, and Doug's experience with too many others, causes the young mutant to hold his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, Clarice...!" the young man says, as he pulls back. As the waiter approaches, Doug motions. "No, we've got, I think... Clarice...? Everything's okay. Dani's not going to do anything... here or ever. Right?" He shoots the Cherokee a look just before she handshakes. "O... okay. Um. Sorry, Dani was my ride here, and she's done with her errands faster than I thought. Uh, you want to join us, Dani...? If that's all right with you, Clarice?" Could they sit down now? Clasping firmly onto Dani's hand, Clarice offers a soft. "Sorry." Really. She means it. Clarice should be use to such things by now, but sometimes, old habits die hard. "One of these days, you'll have to ask me again. That question that you did, Doug. But.. I really don't feel like sharing right now." Ask her again, sometime. Just not. Today. With a gesture towards Dani's chair, Clarice settles into her own, trying to regain some composure, and if her skin wasn't already a strange hue, it gets a bit darker from her own embarrassment over her over-reaction. She tries to clear it with a laugh. Soft. Gentle. "Of course, Please Miss Moonstar, join. The noodle soup is quite divine! I highly recommend it. It's my first time eating Chinese food, I look forward to trying other dishes." "Doug has been kind enough to fix an old cord I use for my tablet. And given me a bunch more novels to read." She states happily enough, munching down on the soup a bit more, to cast her gaze from one to the other. "It's okay." Comes Dani's equally soft acceptance of the apology. "I'm just glad I didn't tweak our blond friend over there about buying dinner for his new girlfriend." Dani could only imagine the reaction if she had said such thing. Giving Doug a quick quirk of a grin, Dani quickly settles back in her seat and pulls a menu to herself. "Soup sounds good, but I think I need something a little heavier. I skipped breakfast." Glancing between the two, Dani will make sure all is truly well, before she raises her hand and calls out. "Waiter - I'm ready to order, thank you." And with that said, the waiter dutifully approaches the table, though perhaps with a tiny bit of hesitancy to his step. It's not every day a purple glow emits from beneath the tables, or a potential scuffle arises at the tables at this particular establishment. Category:Log